


Opportunity of a Lifetime

by Icy_Blu



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Business Trip, CEO, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Old Friends, Pining, Robert falls so fucking hard, So much angst, TJ is oblivious, forgotten friends, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu
Summary: Theodore Jasper Detwilier never expected that in his 27 years of life he’d end up in a boring office desk job with no love life at all but when an opportunity he can't pass up comes along to go work in New York, will he take it? Can he turn his miserable life around and find some color to his dull existence?
Relationships: King Bob/T. J. Detweiler
Comments: 60
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Theodore Jasper  Detwilier never expected that in his 27 years of life he’d end up in a boring office desk job, reading bland papers or answering dull calls. He never expected his life to feel so uninspiring. He always used to think that he’d go into politics or because a gaming developer- something cool but in  reality, he was stuck where most people ended up.  An office block for a multi-billion company. 

He hadn’t really left his home town either, Towns-edge could only do so much for a guy before it became bland. Yet here he was, typing away at his old 2000s computer model. Each sound that the keyboard made his head throb. How did he end up here?

It wasn’t like he was the only one, most of the people he met ended up in a place like this or working at McDonald's. It wasn’t terrible nor the best. He had some nice co-workers at least. 

“Theodore! Hurry up on those memos ASAP!” His manager yelled at him from his office. His manager was non-other than one of his first-ever friends in life.

“Yes Menlo,” TJ muttered with a slight roll of his blue eyes. He shrunk back into his office cubicle when he felt something hit his head, turning to see a stick note crumpled up and on the floor. He looked around and saw one of his many favorable co- workers , Spinelli wave cheekily from her own cubicle. 

Yes, most of the gang ended up here. It was rather sad. He, Mikey and Spinelli all worked in this Company. It was huge with offices all over the world. Products coming out day and night. At first, it was a small technological brand, then it became footwear too and before anyone knew it this company was raking in the truckload with everything from sportswear to kids' toys. It really was taking over  the already oversaturated market.

TJ grumbled to himself and threw a note back. He couldn’t afford to go on yet another coffee break- Just because Spinelli was Menlo’s  favorite doesn’t mean she can save him from the  hot-tempered wrath of his supervisor. 

The day ended just the same with  Menlo giving a staff speech before their usual weekend break. “Now I’ve been looking over the data on our branch and we have been slacking by 1.678 percent less than last week so I expect everyone-” He specifically glanced at TJ, “To start working harder or I’m afraid there are going to be severe cuts here at Talmond.CO”

TJ sighed once they were let go, he was about to grab his jacket like every other  Friday and walk home to watch TV. However, unlike every other day he was stopped when Menlo appeared in his cubicle.

“Theodore.” 

“Hey Menlo-”

“Sir to you, Anyways  Mr . Charlston wishes to see you.” His old companion told him, neatening up papers on TJ’s desk out of habit. “ Oh and word of advice Theodore, where  your going, try to be a little neater.” 

TJ did not like the sound of that. Where  your going? Was he about to be fired? He had been trying to keep his quotes up and customer service cheerful but maybe he wasn’t trying hard enough. It had taken years just to work himself up from being the dumb receptionist.  Mr . Charlston was the  regional manager for Talmond.CO He was basically Menlo’s boss and came in to see how things were going at every outpost or brand affiliate. TJ had only  met the guy a few times and he sure was intimidating.

The brunette walked past Spinelli who looked concerned for her friend. She was shooed out of the emptying office by Menlo and into the office, TJ went. MR Charleston was facing the window, hands linked together as he admired the town's view from the top floor.

“Mr. Detwilier I presume?” He asked turning around.

TJ  nodded, he had thanked the stars he wore a new shirt that day. “Yes sir- if this is about my performance,” 

“Not in the  slightest , in fact, we are impressed with your work ethic.” He replied. “You see the higherups are starting a new  program for those who are  let's just say,  keener in the business to advance so they are doing a new  program in New-York-”

“New York!?” TJ sputtered. This had to be some kind of feverish dream.

“yes, that’s where the main HQ is, all the higherups work there.” He nodded. “So as a regional manager I’ve been asked to select a few to go on this  program for six weeks and I’ve looked at your stats  Mr . Detwilier.”

TJ couldn’t believe it, him? New York? It was only six weeks and he’d be back to the same old boring desk job. He nervously replied. “Could I think it over?”

“You’d better make up your mind, it starts on Monday.”

This wasn’t how he’d  expected his Friday Evening to go, sitting in a bar surrounded by all of his elementary friends. Spinelli patting his back. She had a worried expression on her face. He wanted to go badly but he’d miss his  family and his friends if he left and so suddenly too! He  groaned and slumped his head onto the table.

“ Teej this is once in a lifetime opportunity,” Gretchen commented. She could say that because she actually made something of her life as a professor of research at the local university one town over. “If you do well they will see and you can get out of this dump of a town.”

“Yeah TJ! Go for it!” Mikey nodded, sliding TJ another drink to calm his nerves. TJ shook his head.

“I  dunno guys it seems fishy-” He shrugged. “Maybe I’m just not cut from the cloth- Maybe I’m just not meant to succeed in this life.” He flinched and scowled at Spinelli. “Ow! What was that for!” 

“Save it TJ, you are hardworking as hell. Just because you aren’t happy now doesn’t mean you can’t be- so instead of sitting here moping in beer you better go make a life. We will be right here waiting for  ya .” She said in a stern tone after slapping his head. She crossed her arms and all their eyes were on TJ. Watching him think about it.

New York, where everything happened.  Product designing, rich businessmen- the hustle and bustle of broadway. The final plans for the company were made there, the CEO worked there at the very top of that skyscraper they called an office block. TJ let out a shaky sigh and reached into his pants pocket for his cell phone.

“Hey,  Mr . Charleston?”

All his friends leaned in closer, eager to hear what he had to say.

_“I’ll take it.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since TJ finished highschool he hadnt really done much with his life. 27 years old and he jumped straight into being a receptionist for one of the many Talmond.CO office blocks in his town. This company had taken over the market and yet TJ only wanted the position to be temporary. However, he's still there and sure he worked his way up the ranks to get into the office floorspace (Even if he had to deal with Menlo as his supervisor). He found it boring but it paid the bills and it wasn't like he had to pay for kids because he didn't have any.

TJ had hoped to become a teacher or something but with the tuition fees being way too expensive he just never got around to it. So instead, like many others he knew, he ended up being stuck in a somewhat stable job which made his life a misery. But currently, he was on the train to New-York of all places. It still felt like a feverish dream as he watched the view start to bustle up with taller buildings and street life of New-York. He tried to keep himself composed as he started the very next day, it was only Sunday afternoon and he had managed to steal a very cheap but rundown apartment for the six weeks.

As long as it has a roof over his head he wouldn't complain. He wasn't used to anything fancy and his apartment back home stated that well, the landlord kept refusing to fix his boiler and so there was a patch of damp growing from where it was leaking. 

"New-York!" The train driver called and ushered everyone off of the carriage. It had been a long ride and TJ was just ready to flop onto his crummy mattress in his old apartment. He huffed and still had to go buy some work clothes to look presentable. Back at his original office block, it was more relaxed because no higherups rarely every came in but in New-York, the center of the entire multimillion company, he had to look the part even if it was temporary.

Not only that but he wanted to go in early to try and get a feel of the place, he knew he would be doing some kind of filing and research organizing for the higher-ups such as sorting out briefing memos and writing down prompts for the meetings. He wanted to try and get a head start on some of the briefing lists that he was emailed over by Mr. Charleston. TJ yawned heavily when he finally crashed in his new very small apartment, he fell asleep and barely woke up in time for the blaring noise of his alarm.

He almost died on the spot when he saw the time, maybe if he caught a taxi to the office block (it was more like a skyscraper than anything) he could maybe squeeze in a little bit of preparation.

"Fuck!" TJ hissed as he tripped out of his apartment door clumsily and fumbled to lock the door. He felt like such a clutz as he meekly called for a taxi which took ten minutes due to the bustling traffic. He hadn't even had time to stop by a nearby Starbucks and get a morning coffee, six AM and he was already hating this place. Other than the morning mishaps he timidly walked into the revolving doors that spun slowly to let you walk through. The reception was open planned, the ceiling on the place went up five floors before stopping and he marveled at the chandelier above him. The elevators were clear so you could see the carriages inside move up and down which took TJ's attention the second he walked in. He went to the desk and signed in and the receptionist gave him his temporary ID to get in and out of the building. TJ knew there was a break room/ communal desk area which he could work at (He had googled the layout beforehand). The poor brunette was too focused on scanning over his schedule that he didn't pay attention to what or who was in front of or behind him.

He suddenly felt himself being thrown forward slightly but thankfully he managed to trip up and land on his feet still. The person who bumped into him did not.

"Are you okay?!" TJ asked with a stammer as he shot around. This was embarrassing, the first five minutes inside the place and he already caused a hurricane.

"I think so-" The other huffed and began looking around at his briefcase which had burst open and scattered the papers everywhere. The marble floor covered in printed papers covered in green highlighter and scribbles of red pen. "I didn't think you'd stop in the middle of the hallway." He grumbled, scrambling to pile up the papers. TJ stupidly bent over and helped, he couldn't dare look him in the eyes.

TJ was too focused on his schedule that he didn't realize he stopped directly in the middle of the hallway to get to the elevators and the man behind must have been in a hurry-

"I am so sorry here let me help-" TJ stuttered and shakily handed the last few papers back to the man, he looked up and almost died on the spot. He had just made a fool of himself in front of a higherup- judging by the Armani suit and slicked back hairstyle, sharp gaze behind designer glasses. TJ even got a glance at a golden Rolex watch on his wrist. "I really am sorry." TJ bowed his head down in utter shame, what a way to make a first impression.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either." He huffed in a weak smile back. TJ looked back up and stared in shock. He didn't expect that at all but rather he expected to be mocked or laughed at but definitely not reassured. He thought that all higherups must be stuck up but this guy seems alright. Maybe working here will be alright after all? TJ still felt small compared to the man considering that accent sounded refined compared to TJ's usually laid back tone.

"I haven't seen you before, Are you new?" 

"Uh yes!" TJ nodded. "I got a temporary job- uh part of a program?"

"Oh right, the advance level program, yeah I know that but why are you here _now_?" The man asked raising an eyebrow as he closed up his black sleek briefcase. "You don't start until nine at the _earliest_ surely,"

"Oh right, yeah I uh came into work early. I got my briefing list to put into documents so I wanted to get a head start." TJ explained rubbing the back of his neck. He was internally dying because this man, who was obviously high up in the company, must think he's some kind of statistic nerd. TJ was **not** a nerd!

"Really?"

TJ could hear the slightly impressed tone in his reply. He nodded and awkwardly fumbled for his placement sheet which had his schedule on it. "Yeah, I uh work on- floor minus 3?" He showed the man who looked at the sheet of paper through his glasses.

"The basement area huh? sounds about right." The other nodded. "So are you going there now or?"

"No- I was going to try to find the communal office spaces to get some of these typed up," TJ explained, the raven-haired man seemed to adjust his glasses and smile which made TJ chest restrict suddenly.

"Well the communal office is on floor 12, I just so happen to be going there myself for some coffee at the break room, want to join me?" He asked motioning to the elevator doors which magically just so happened to open. TJ swallowed the anxiety in his throat and nodded meekly, he would have gotten lost anyways. "What's your name, kid?"

TJ spluttered over his words with a scowl. "I'm not a **kid**! I'm 27!"

The man's eyes seemed to widen slightly, "Really? You look younger." He stated as if it wasn't up for debate. "So can I have a name?"

"Theodore."

"Pleasure, Names Robert." The man, Robert, held out a hand to shake TJ's hand and the brunette shook it. "So you come from a smaller branch right?"

"Yeah- Townsedge office block the second office block set, I think our office code is-"

"2009B8y," Robert replied pressing the number 12 button as the elevator doors closed slowly. TJ's mouth hung open slightly, did this guy happen to know everything? "I pretty much know all the branches off by heart by now."

"Impressive."

"Hm, I'd say observant more than anything." Robert corrected when the elevator doors opened and he showed TJ to the office spaces. "I'll get some coffee, want one? It's free before Ten AM."

"Sure, Never got to find Starbucks."

Robert seemed disgusted by that judging by the recoiling of his neutral yet cold expression. "Why would you go _there_? It's a scam!" He sputtered out in blasphemy. "If you are going to work here, Theodore, get a coffee machine at least- It's cheaper in the long run."

"Right," TJ noted. He began working on his old 2005 make laptop which was almost ten years old when Robert came back with coffee. "Thanks, It's almost eight so do you need to be anywhere?"

"I have a meeting at nine so not really, I should go speak with Ashley about some papers that are due today but that can wait." He commented, brushing it off with a simple hand gesture. No ring, TJ noted to himself. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to go after this very attractive man but it was just something he had a habit of noticing after that terrible one night stand with a married man- ever since then he's been actively checking before he gets too interested.

"Well don't let me keep you but thanks for the coffee and showing me where this place is."

"No problem, don't get lost, this place is huge." He laughed. TJ smiled awkwardly back, damn he was charming when he wasn't glaring into your soul. "I should probably go speak to my team so see you around Theodore-"

"Theo, most people call me that."

"Alright, Theo." Robert smiled, revealing a pearly white grin that could probably blind someone if he wasn't careful.

"Fuck." TJ muttered when Robert turned the corner and left him alone. He was so doomed.

So very **doomed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am, updates won't be daily becaue I'm starting university soon (I got in woop!) But i'll try my best :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, here are the papers from the business investors."

Robert stared blankly at the desk to which Ashley put them on and left the room. "Thank you,"

Normally he wasn't this dazed at work as he liked to think he had a sharp mind, without a sharp mind there was no way on earth he could have founded this company but he did. Ten long hard years of working himself to the bone, trying to get his voice heard and within a year or so his original technological products finally hit it off, leaving him as probably one of the best most profitable companies in America. But something was irking Robert that day and he assumed it had to do with that new guy he ran into.

Theodore, as he called himself, was quite shy when Robert tried to make conversation. Of course, he could expect it since it must be nerve-wracking moving to a giant city to start a temporary placement. However, there was something off about it all which had Robert stunned as he stared into his black coffee. Watching the liquid swirl around he began to wonder. How didn't Theodore recognize him as the CEO? He got the impression he saw him as important but surely everyone must know who the CEO is? He makes every single decision, technically he is still an indie brand as its all self-owned. There is no board of administrators telling him what he can and can't do (legally of course).

"Robert, I was looking at the software that you were planning-" The figure stopped when he saw Robert's blank face, eyebrows knitted together in thought as he stared into his coffee cup. "Alright what's got you thinking this time?"

Robert seemed to snap out of the daze at the sound of another chair pulling up to the opposite side of his giant black desk. He had the best office in the building (As you would expect of the CEO) the entire back wall was glass and had a magnificent view of New-Yorks skylines.

"Sorry, Jordan I was just thinking."

Jordan and he went way back to elementary, the man had a knack for technology so when Robert's business blew up as quickly as it did he had asked Jordan to help with the technological parts like security systems and database coding. He trusted him and Jordan was one of the few who he could _trust_. The two sat down and Robert barely listened to the things his friend said about the computers needed updating before the shorter of the two snapped.

"Okay, what on Earth is making you so weird today? Other than the usual weirdness-"

"I ran into this guy on the way in, said his name was Theodore?"

"Yeah, so?" Jordan asked. "Why's he got your panties in a twist?"

Robert scowled and picked up his fountain pen in his fingers, lacing them around it and toying with the writing tool in thought. "I don't wear panties." He grumbled with his usual sour expression sat behind his glasses. "Anyways I just had a talk with im, he seemed nice."

"Nice?" Jordan asked, a small grin creeping upon his face. "Since when did Robert Kingsley find anyone nice?"

"Probably nothing- Won't run into him again most likely, he's a temporary worker from Townsedge."

Jordan's brow raised at the mention of their old town but nothing more was said on it as Robert finally got stuck into his work from that brief distraction. The day ended just as it started, Robert rushing out of the place after doing hours of overtime and work before getting into his expensive car and driving to his penthouse in the best place in New-York. He slowly and tiredly walked to the elevator and got into one of his many homes (This one is used most frequently) before plopping himself on his black and gold-encrusted sofa, watching New-Yorks skyline bustle awake with dazzling lights and stars from his open view wall of windows directly in front of his sofa. He sighed and took off his glasses, the only thing heard in the entire place was the ticking of his nearby grandfather clock, and his thoughts swirling around in his head. He liked his life very much but something was missing.

Robert was never one for company, hell he hadn't actually gone out with friends in over a year he was just so busy. He was always a solitary kind of guy as far back as he could remember, In college, he was mainly focused on his studies with the technology company as his hobby (He never planned for it to take off as it did). Back then he wanted to become a lawyer but fate had other plans of making him a self-made billionaire. In high school, sure he was on the football team and sure he had a girlfriend and some flings but nothing ever really stuck. All of the guys on the team weren't friends more just playmates when the time called for it. Jordan and Jerome were often doing their own nerdy thing but they called every so often. Middle-school he just stuck to himself, he didn't like the drastic change it brought to his everyday life and it was a shock to his system. He did make a few friends but not all friendships last. Elementary was complicated in his opinion, towards the end he didn't have time for friends, being King meant everyone was intimidated by you- there was that odd kid that used to talk to him, monkey-boy or whatever he was called. Jordan and Jerome used to talk to him and that's how their mutual friendship started. Even then, going back further than fifth or sixth grade, he was mainly alone pulling pranks or reading.

He let out a long sigh and got a meal for one to put into the oven out of the freezer. He should be the luckiest guy in the world, he could have anything he wanted because of his wealth and status but it wasn't enough.

Robert was lonely- he felt quite incomplete but didn't know how to fix it. If he tried to find a friend or partner they'd probably use him for his money or be too intimidated. But that guy at the office that morning really got his thoughts rolling in his brain. The brunette, Theodore, didn't recognize him as the CEO. He just saw him as a higherup- but he still wasn't too intimidated.

Robert tapped his fingers on his marble counter as he sat down to eat his steak pie meal for one. Theodore said he liked to go in early to start on the briefing notes to make the day easier, maybe just maybe Robert would start going in earlier too. He just needed to see how this would play out. Would he finally make a friend?

Or was he really just a lost cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert needs a hug :( 
> 
> In this story, I want to explore the themes of loneliness and how it can affect someone's mental health and also just the theme of change. Doing the same thing every day can get quite frustrating but change can be scary (Which is what TJ represents) so it might be fun to see how this plays out.
> 
> Also sorry this took a while to write up, my browser was being stupid and saying Javascript wasn't working on AO3 so it was pretty hard to write lol.


	4. Chapter 4

TJ had all but two days to really adjust to the new workload this program had to offer, he ended up coming in early every day just to get a headstart. At first, he just assumed he would be paid his normal wage but it seems the workload was better for his pockets. Triple the amount he'd get back at home and TJ was thrilled. If he managed to keep this job for the whole six weeks he could maybe even go to university for a year if he budgeted it correctly. Either way, his friends were super supportive of him especially on that first day finishing up and coming home to his sub-par apartment, the brunette sobbed on the phone to his friends who had to tell him to keep going. He listened and finally calmed down before looking at the paycheck in his hand and reluctantly continuing.

He worked in the second basement of the office block, it was quite cramped down there and it was usually where the packages and mail were distributed on long conveyor belts and workers along stamped or opened the letters to file them away. TJ was thankful that wasn't his job but the small temporary office block was right next to the machines that scanned the barcodes and packaged sample products so it was very loud and so very hard to concentrate. Not only that but the roofing of the place wasn't finished just yet so there were exposed pipes, their program manager named Josh or something along those lines said the guy who was meant to replace the ceiling tiles got sick and wouldn't be able to complete it for another month. So TJ and the other twelve program workers had to endure the pipes rattling above every time someone used the drinking fountain or toilet. TJ swore he even saw steam leak out of one of the main pipes near him. It wasn't the best conditions but Josh had explained that the fifth floor where they were supposed to go was under renovations so this was the next best thing unless they preferred the outdoor carpark. 

With a yawn and stiff stretch of his arms TJ walked into the office block in his usual business attire. TJ wasn't one for gender roles or anything but he absolutely hated how uncomfortable these work pants were- sometimes he wished he could roll up to work in a skirt or something other than this. He laughed to himself when the memories of him being absolutely mortal dunk years back at a club with Spinelli came into his mind, TJ had been dared to wear heels the entire time and he actually liked it. It made him taller and he felt like he could stab someone with them if they got on his nerves. 

Snapping out of his daydream of fond memories with his friends, TJ jumped when a familiar voice piped up beside him.

"Early again are we?"

"Oh Robert, I didn't see you there." TJ laughed nervously. He really hoped to avoid this guy because TJ couldn't stand how perfect he seemed. Charming, good looking and just easy to talk to giving that he was a higherup. 

"Really? You walked right into the elevator and made eye contact with me." The other grinned and pressed the button for the twelfth-floor communal office blocks or staffrooms. "I haven't seen you about for a few days? This place treating you okay?"

"Yeah! Sure- I mean being stuck in basically a boiler room isn't great but-" TJ stopped in his tracks when his brain thought of something. Robert was definitely someone high up in the business, meaning he must have power. If TJ sounded ungrateful then he could lose this opportunity and paychecks which he desperately needed to change his life. "Yeah, it's nice..." He muttered.

"Nice huh, I wasn't one to believe that you would lie to me, Theodore." Robert hummed. TJ's face went pale and Robert just laughed. "Relax I'm not going to eat you."

"Hah right." came TJ's awkward laugh. 

The two ended up parting ways when Robert was called to a meeting early and TJ went down to the second floor of hell, or rather work. They guys at the packaging area seemed to like to tease him and just make snarky remarks so much so that J ended up asking to leave early. He got very annoyed when people did that to him and tried to make his day even worse than it already was. TJ grabbed his coat and walked out of the office block before yawning to look at his paycheck. 

"What the-"

This wasn't right? He thought it was a consistent paycheck throughout. TJ could have collapsed then and there and cried. he went to ask the receptionist who basically laughed in his face.

"Honey, don't know where you come from but if we gave THAT salary to everyone the company wouldn't have any money left." She said in a rather condescending tone. "If you must know that was your starting bonus- this is our average paycheck alright?" 

TJ nodded timidly and walked away clutching the slip of paper that barely even paid for his rent. He hated this with a passion, he had already put the other paycheck away in a savings account which he locked until he got home to prevent him from spending it. He wanted to cry so badly but he ended up wiping his forming tears on his sleeve. Walking towards the bus stop he felt his stomach growl and then swore he heard himself growl at the annoyance. He had put the first check away assuming he'd get the same pay to go grocery shopping after work today but this paycheck will eat up more than eighty percent of his daily rent. He grumbled to himself and left the bus stop in defeat- if he wanted food it looks like he'd have to walk home.

Meanwhile, Robert was absolutely bored out of his mind, his mind was pretty occupied with that cute temporary worker. He hadn't dated in years- hell, he hadn't even had an interest in anyone in years. But he had to clear his head so he went around on a stroll around is company after getting his fifth cup of coffee. He was in the glass elevator when he saw the brunette his mind was currently thinking about talking to one of the mains receptionists. He looked rather upset- upset didn't even begin to describe what Robert saw. He had to readjust his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He couldn't hear the conversation but as the elevator stopped on the floor above he could figure out the tone of the conversation. The woman seemed to be speaking to Theodore in a very unmannered way and Robert couldn't stand it. 

He didn't set out to hire horrible people to be the first thing the public saw when they entered the god damn building. He watched as Theodore left the building, clutching the paycheck in his hands and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Robert frantically began to press the button to get the elevator to the ground floor and he briskly walked out of the office building before slouching his shoulders in defeat. He had lost sight of him.

Swirling his coffee cup he realized he had drunk it all and decided to go get another cup down the street. Definitely not at Starbucks but a smaller more elegant coffee store that he liked. When he was coming out of the place with another cup in his hand he saw him. Walking with his head slumped down in defeat towards a very small grocery store. Robert knew he shouldn't but in his typical fashion, he followed him inside. 

He couldn't believe he was following a temporary worker to see what he was up to, fine, maybe in work he could purposely bump into him to say hello but outside of the building was a bit creepy. He must look like a freakish stalker but something about this man seemed awfully familiar or welcoming. He saw Theodore with a small shopping cart walking around and carefully picking out the cheapest items.

Robert sucked in a breath and walked up to him.

"Fancy seeing you here Theodore."

TJ turned and almost died on the spot. What was he doing here? This place was known for its cheap prices according to google. Surely someone of his status in the company would buy in a more expensive store. "Hi?"

"You on a break?" Robert asked walking alongside him. TJ shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the smallest carton of cereal on the shelf. "You don't know..."

"Well I uh left early actually." TJ admitted.

Robert's brow raised in confusion. 

"Some workers giving me a hard time but I just needed some time off to get my head around the change." 

"Right." Robert replied. He sucked at comforting people and knowing what to do when someone was upset. So he tried the one thing he was good at, bending the truth to make people pleased with the answer. "I would have thought you were good at change." Robert started causing TJ's face to scrunch in confusion. "I read your files." That was a lie.

"You did?" 

"Yeah and your work ethic seemed great- did I mention your regional manager put ' good under pressure'." He smirked when TJ went red. 

"Well I don't think Mr. Charleston knows me very well then." 

Robert's confident look fell right off his face. "I'm sure you will get used to it?"

"I don't know I might just go back to my old job- it's what I know."

Alarm bells rang in Robert's head and he watched as TJ quickly finished up his shopping. 

"Do you not like it here?" He must have sounded desperate and he felt stupid almost begging a temporary worker to stay

.

"I did, people are a bit intimidating and it's a lot of work considering the pay." TJ muttered looking at the cheque in his hand. The cashier scanned the few items TJ got and Robert just observed and tried to talk to TJ who seemed extremely anxious. 

"That will be twenty dollars and seventy cents sir." She said and TJ handed the cheque over. The cashier looked at it and shook her head. "We only take card or cash sir."

Robert watched TJ fumble with his worn wallet, it was practically falling apart at the seams. "I uh one moment I should have another-"

"Here." Robert said jumping in. He held out his gold credit card and paid for it instantly. 

"Okay here's the receipt have a nice day." 

TJ stared at Robert who quickly picked up the shopping bags since TJ was too distracted by how selflessly the man paid for him. "Are you going to stare all day?"

TJ took the bags off of him gently and sighed. "I'll need to pay you back for that- Thank you cause you really didn't have to."

"It's not a problem, how much is on the paycheque?"

"One hundred dollars." 

"That's it?!" Robert gawked. "Let me see- surely you could cash this in and buy more food for the day."

TJ looked puzzled at that and he put the paperback in his pocket. "Day? This is for the week." He corrected which almost gave Robert a heart attack.

"I- You- You can't be serious!?" Robert said in outrage. "You only got cereal and a few snacks and soap!" 

"Yeah well the pay isn't exactly great now is it." TJ snapped but instantly regretted it. Robert stared at him in shock at his outburst while TJ visibly began to panic." Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"How good are you on a computer." Robert asked.

"Uh."

"Answer the question."

"I'm okay I guess I had a few courses on it-"

"Timekeeping? Organization?" He asked quickly folding his arms. 

TJ winced at the mention of organization and the words of Menlo telling him to be neater with his work crossed his hazy mind. "Yes?"

"Alright." Robert said before walking ahead. "I assume you need a ride home?"

"Uh it's fine I'll walk-"

"Theodore, I'm not asking I'm telling you to take my offer." Robert said with narrowed eyes. TJ gulped and nodded. Robert drove TJ home and glanced at the very run-down area with graffiti and litter everywhere. He felt rather bad for the guy and he had made his mind up.

He needed a new personal secretary for a while now anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Soon as Robert went back to the office after dropping of Theodore he went straight to Ashley who was the secretary for his floor, normally she would handle any of his things as he had been putting off hiring a personal secretary for a while now. Considering TJ was only temporary it made sense to try the waters out with him and it would also mean he got better pay. He turned the corner and found Ashley filing her nails at her desk as per usual.

"I don't pay you to sit and look pretty Miss Tomassian, can you pull up Theodore's files-"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Who?"

"Kind of short, brown hair- blue eyes, freckles-"

"Oh you mean T-"

"Yes, now I want you to send out an email to Josh Bernard, the guy in charge of this program, and swap Theodore for another worker. I don't care who gets the free space just get Charleston to find another to fill the gap." Robert interrupted as she looked rather confused.

Ashley nodded and typed away on her keyboard and sent out the emails within five minutes. "Uhm what do I do with Mr. Det-"

"He's going to be my assistant."

* * *

The next day TJ walked into work with a bored expression. He hadn't bothered to go in early that day because quite frankly he was sick of this place and wanted to be fired and sent back to his old town and boring office job. At least that job was easier to manage and had a better salary. However, when TJ got to the bottom floor and walked into the horrible temporary office block, his manager stopped him before he even had time to sit down. He couldn't sit down because his supervisor, josh, was too busy teaching some blonde guy how to use the computer in his seat!

"Uh, Josh?"

"Oh, Theo- be right back Thomas." He called the blonde who was too busy trying to figure out the spreadsheet program on the screen. "What's up?"

"Why is there a guy in my chair?"

Josh looked puzzled but then realized what the mistake here was. "Did you not check your emails today? You've been moved departments."

TJ blinked dumbly and was about to check his phone for the email notification but Josh stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him back to the elevator as he explained. "You are on the twentieth floor."

The brunette could have died on the spot. Twentieth was the highest floor in the building, it was where the big people in the company worked. He was about to protest or ask who wa she even working for or what as but before he could ask the doors of the elevator shut and all TJ heard was Josh saying something along the lines of talking to Ashley? He gulped and stood frozen as the lift approached his new floor, TJ especially hated heights at the moment because he just wished he would fall off and die. He didn't want to make a fool of himself and lose his already small reputation in the company. He was just temporary- why was he even moved in the first place? It wasn't like he had done anything spectacular since he got here.

The doors opened and he slowly walked out. This floor was a completely different style to what the others were. The basement was damp and full of exposed pipes and loud noises of mailing machines which were contrasted against the spotless black floorboards of this floor and almost sparkling white walls. The decor seemed to get more expensive as you went up a floor and TJ walked towards a circular desk where a girl dressed in a green business suit sat filing her red painted nails. He timidly approached and she looked at him with a neutral expression.

"Theodore Detwiler?" She asked.

"Yeah- I uh was moved."

"Yes, Mr. Kingsley explained." She sighed dramatically. She really wasn't paying much attention to him. "You are the new personal secretary to the CEO- congrats."

TJ froze and stared as she rambled on and on. However, something began to click in his mind. The green outfit, red nails, and snappy attitude managed to finally click in his brain as he gawked at Ashley T. "Your Ashley T!"

"Yeah and you are the new secretary congrats Detwiler, so go on cause he's waiting."

TJ didn't waste any time before walking towards the large double oak doors and knocking gently on them. A familiar 'come in' was heard and when he walked inside he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Robert sat in his large office chair, hands intertwined as he stared with his usual smirk at TJ who seemed rather shocked. "Thought you'd never arrive-"

"You-"

"Hm? Anyways we already know each other by now so I'll just get to the point. I need a new personal assistant if you will and it comes with a better paycheck than your other job did."

"You are the CEO!?" TJ stammered. Robert laughed and took off his glasses. "Oh my god." TJ panicked. He probably made more than a fool of himself by now and he had no clue that the guy he had been talking with for the past four days was the owner of the entire multi-million company. "I- Why?" He asked nervously, slightly rocking on his back foot as it suddenly went numb from the sheer embarrassment.

"You seem organized enough and I need someone to test out the idea of having a personal secretary unless you plan on making this arrangement more permanent?"

"No, I just, what the hell?" TJ muttered to himself. Robert gave him a few seconds to compose himself. He actually would have thought TJ knew who he was since he went to practically every public event involving the company he made. He must have assumed TJ would have at least done his homework on the company but he can't really blame him. The guy who started the company and the one sitting at his desk now were practically two different people in both their attitudes and just appearances. After watching the man internally panic he decided to break the ice as he went around his desk to lean against it. 

"I assume you met Ashley already."

"Yeah, I already knew her I guess," TJ replied looking around the large office space, the back wall made up entirely of windows gave him an amazing view of New-Yorks skyline.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we went to elementary together." TJ Shrugged. Robert seemed to lose his confident persona in an instant. He stood straight up as opposed to leaning against his desk and stared at TJ. _"_ What?"

"You- went to elementary with Ashley Tomassian?"

"And her other Ashley friends yes," TJ replied cautiously. "Surprised she didn't mention it when you asked for me to go see her." Robert kept his mouth shut but he seemed more observant since the revelation.

He didn't have a clue who this guy was but the fact he said he went to elementary meant he must have gone to Third Street because he too went to the same school as Ashley albeit he was two grades ahead of her and found her and her group annoying at the time. He didn't say much on it and just assumed Theodore was one of the quiet students he never really encountered which couldn't be far from the truth.

"So I need you to sort out my schedule and then do some other things on the computer, your office is right around the corner from me and I expect you to knock when you enter as I will do that for you. I have three rules when you are working with me. Do not enter without permission as I expect to see respect on both ends. Do not do anything without my consent which includes canceling meetings or rearranging my schedule unless it is an emergency. And thirdly..."

He walked closer to Theodore, "just call me Robert."

TJ nodded slowly. Redness creeping up his neck which Robert found amusing. 

"Also could you call me fifteen minutes before every meeting? That would be great."

"Of course si- Robert."

TJ left the office after that and went to find his own smaller office which seemed to be huge in comparison to what he was expecting. He took a seat in his chair and booted up his computer. He noticed that he had gained access to important emails and Robert's schedule. He clicked on it and saw basically all of his boss' information such as birthday, surname- age, and qualifications. He didn't read too much into it and decided to try his best at getting the work done before he managed to screw that up too.

* * *

At the end of the day, TJ was surprised to see his regular salary increase higher which made his life so much easier. He was about to go home but he managed to walk to Robert's office after cashing in his paycheque and knocked on his office door not expecting the man to still be there at seven pm in the evening.

"Come in."

TJ opened the door and peeked around and walked inside after Robert made eye contact through his black-framed glasses. "Oh Theo, what are you still doing here you finished two hours ago?"

"I came to give you the money from the grocery shopping from the other day."

Robert looked utterly confused but remembered once two ten dollar notes were put on his desk. He shook his head with a weak laugh and handed it back. "You forget I'm a millionaire, keep it. It will do more good to you than to me."

"No, just take it I really owe you."

"Owe me?"

"Well, you didn't have to give me this job and increase my salary as much as you did," TJ confessed. "I spoke to Ashley and she said you are giving me more than the average secretary."

Robert flushed and looked away awkwardly. "Well, you are helping me with my things so I assumed a bigger paycheck would be appreciated-"

"No!" TJ blurted. "It is so very much appreciated but how can I repay you for the generosity is what I'm trying to say?" TJ asked.

The other thought for a moment and smiled before putting down his pen on his desk. "Go have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I like your company if I'm being honest so lunch tomorrow shall we say around one?"

TJ paused for a moment but he couldn't exactly decline. Not when this man basically helped him out. He was a commoner compared to the luxuries Robert was used to so TJ still had no idea why he was so intrigued and interested in talking with him all the time. However, TJ could say no to a charming guy asking him out to lunch even if it was just on the basis of co-workers or even friends if he would go so far as to call it that.

"Sure, sounds nice."


	6. Chapter 6

TJ went into work as usual and began the early grind of his new priorities, it was hard trying to manage the scheduale of a very busy CEO. He was already being crushed under the amount of work. Not only that but the salary had increased but if TJ wanted to go pursue his teaching career he needed more. Which is why he had decided to get a weekend job too- just a small one with not much hassle at a local coffee store. It meant that he could save the majority of his main salary to go to college after and get out of that stupid office block. Twenty Seven years old and he was finally about to get his life on track. He was working practically all day and completely forgot about the time before a knock at the door stopepd him from typing up a mammoth email he was getting ready to send out to some sort of business, it was on his to-do list so he needed it out of the way. The knocking got louder and TJ grumbled and slightly pushed himself away from his computer.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

TJ went cold and replied meekly as his boss entered his office with a neutral expression. "Have you forgotten our lunch plans already?" He teased with a laugh and leaned against the empty bookshelf in TJ's office. The brunette did try to get out of it but the CEO was stubborn and dragged him out anyways. "Come on relax I don't bite."

"Uh-huh," TJ responded before he was forced to sit inside Roberts car. "Where are we going? I thought it was just a quick break-"

"I didn't say anything about it being quick."

"You have a meeting at three!" TJ scowled.

"I canceled it all fro the afternoon, I can't be bothered with old men trying to get a slice of my success."

Tj rolled his eyes at the arrogance, it seemed humorous and not at all malicious in tone but he just watched as his boss almost killed him in the car by running a red light. He gripped the door handle for dear life as the CEO didn't exactly care for speeding regulations or anything. Robert seemed to be one of those reckless drivers-

"Holy shit lookout!" TJ swore and crammed his eyes shut. The sound of Robert laughing at him almost blurred out the sound of the car engine going at full speed down NewYorks roads. TJ's stomach churned and he was going to be sick when the car suddenly came to a screeching halt in a car park. Frantically, TJ unlocked the car door before jumping out and kneeling over to throw up but thankfully he didn't.

"Drama Queen." Robert laughed and walked ahead. "Come on."

"You almost got us killed!"

"I like fast cars." He shrugged. "Anyways we are here-"

TJ looked at the place, it was made from a light brick- fancy stained glass windows and velvet curtains adorning the windows. The atmosphere screamed elegant, posh and regal meanwhile TJ felt like a peasant walking into the king's castle. The two men walked up to the registration desk and before his boss even had to speak the waiter showed them to a very private booth, sheltered from eyes view and tucked away into privacy. TJ was super thankful as he took a seat opposite his boss and hesitantly picked up the menu, The brunette swore the menus had gold leaf on them.

"This is my favorite place to go, service is very good." Robert commented. "No one should bother us."

"Okay," TJ nodded shyly. He wasn't great at making conversation with his boss. Normally he'd just keep his work life and social life separate but it seemed this CEO had other plans to ruin that for him. "Robert."

"Hm?"

"There's no prices on here," TJ said as he stared with squinted eyes at the meals. "Why does it say starters?"

Robert let out a laugh. "Starter course." He replied with a laugh before he stopped when he finally noticed TJ genuinely had no clue what it meant. "Three-course meal?" He added and TJ's brain lit up in recognition. "So what do you want?"

"The prices-"

"Shut up about prices, I'm paying." He snapped and TJ seemed to shut up like instructed. Maybe he was a bit too harsh, he didn't mean to be, so he ended up trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want alcohol?"

TJ shook his head with a no and kept looking on the menu, everything seemed to have such complicated names and it all sounded super expensive. He reckoned that one meal would cover his rent for three months judging by the expensive decoration throughout the restaurant. Lunch, he said. AA quick lunch-

"I think I'll have red wine with a potato garden salad for starters and er-" Robert hummed to himself, eyes squinting in contemplation behind his glasses. TJ propped his menu up slightly and tried to avoid staring at his adorable expression as he tried to read the menu, his blue eyes every so often darting up just over the edge of the menu to take a glance. "And the steak with Caviar and maybe the gold carat sauce? I'm not too sure how about you?"

TJ snapped out of his staring and zoning out and stammered over something to pick from the menu. He panicked internally for the hundredth time that day and his budgeting brain immediately darted to the most cheapest thing plausible. He didn't have time to say anything before the waiter came over.

"What can I get you two gentlemen?" He asked holding out a small notepad, his apron decorated in gold thread into the logo of the restaurant. TJ avoided his gaze while Robert answered his own order. The waiter looked at TJ who's blue eyes looked terrified. "Sir?"

"How much is a glass of water?" He asked slowly. Robert's face fell into a glare- his dark eyes staring into TJ's already fragile soul.

"Sparkling, infused, or clear water sir?" The waiter named George (Judging by his name tag) asked. TJ wanted to die. "We also do fruits with water if you prefer a more subtle flavor."

"Uh do you just do tap water?" He cringed internally and Robert continued to try and pressure him into ordering something else with his stare, even behind the black frames of his glasses it was still very intimidating.

"Tap water sir?" George asked, shocked. "Not really- the cheapest option would be clear water, it's bottled water essentially and only twenty dollars."

"I'll have that then and uh-" He was interrupted by Robert who slammed his menu on the table in a very passive-aggressive way, his face still smiling as to not put off the waiter.

"What he means is he will take a lemonade fizz cocktail and a tomato basil soup for the starters, for his main he will have a fish fillet and dessert, surprise us both."

The waiter looked towards TJ who slowly began to sink into his chair with embarrassment, he nodded slowly mainly out of fear of his boss. The waiter didn't really seem that bothered and wrote it down before leaving and taking TJ's only shield with him as the menus were removed. He kept trying to look at something other than Robert's very annoyed face but since they were in a booth there wasn't much else to look at.

"I told you to get anything, I'm paying." He stated in a calm tone. It was very creepy if TJ was honest. His face seemed neutral but something else was masked behind it. He could feel the chill from his icy stare and TJ nodded. Robert huffed and sat back. "So, tap water huh?"

"Shut up," TJ grumbled, covering his face with his hands as his face went red with embarrassment. Robert just laughed at him, his cold stare completely melted away from his teasing tone. "So is there any reason why I'm here or are you just punishing me?"

"Punishing you?" Robert asked as their drinks came over. "I just want tog et to know my assistant is that too much to ask?"

"No- I mean It's not a bad thing I just don't understand?"

Robert was going to say something but decided not to. He knew this guy for five days and yet he felt like he'd known him longer. He kept his mouth shut until the main course of their 'lunch' arrived and he finally found something to talk about. He wasn't the greatest at socializing, he specialized in intimidating people and being in charge but making friends was never his strongest attribute.

"So you went to Third street?" Robert asked casually.

TJ paused for a second and dropped his silver fork on his plate before sitting up. His face told Robert everything he really needed to know. The things he was about to say were already evident on his face, 'How did you know' or 'Why are you asking'.

"How did you-"

"I read over Ashleys files." He lied plainly. It wasn't a complete lie, he had read over them before just not that particular day.

"Oh well yeah, I did."

"What grade were you in when she was there then?" He probed with the question.

"Fourth grade, I- we weren't in the same class but I ran into them a few times." He admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Robert replied. Tj's answers were vague and didn't help at all. "Ashley never really talked about her education career so I was just wondering what she was like."

TJ laughed. "Oh god, you don't even want to know." He snorted. "She was part of a prissy sissy club called the Ashleys."

Robert smirked, of course, he already knew that. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh, a clubhouse made up of tires- although they didn't really use it when we got to the fifth grade."

"Why did the school get rid of it?" He asked, he again knew the answer but he really needed more information. He could go look at the files but where was the fun in that? "I didn't think a school would let a pile of tires out of the playground sit there, it's unsafe right?"

"You would think so- prickly didn't care, he was our principle," TJ spoke as he ate more of his food. He chewed it and then explained more. "Fifth grade we got invited into some whack ass club for the higher grades and the Ashleys always occupied it- well I don't know what they did in there cause I was kicked out."

Robert stared. He wasn't expecting _that._

"So yeah they were a handful, Freddie hated them so much," TJ mentioned. "Are you okay you look like you saw a ghost?"

"Why were you kicked out?"

"Eh long story, pretty boring to be honest." TJ shrugged. "Anyways what school did you go to?"

"Uh- private school," Robert replied. He didn't exactly lie either, he did go to a private college for one semester before dropping out when his business took off. TJ didn't exactly be specific on what school he was talking about. "Nothing interesting really compared to what you were talking about."

"Haha yeah, it was a good time back then," TJ muttered. The two went off-topic and began to talk about all kinds of things like pets, siblings and their lives before TJ got a temporary job. Robert actually found it interesting, he never really listened to people talk about themselves but he found himself hooked on every story Theodore told. From the time he said he almost stained his sister blue with shower dye on April fools day back in the third grade to talking about his pet dog in his senior year of high school. It was when dessert came and TJ was in awe at his cake that Robert knew,

_he was smitten with this guy._

Just his facial expressions and just genuine interest in another human-made his chest go tight and it was strange. They did have things in common, pranks in their early years being one of them. Although Robert never got his hand son electromagnets that's for sure-

"Did you enjoy the meal sirs?" A waitress asked handing Robert the bill. "That will be four thousand dollars with your discount card." She said as Robert scribbled down on a cheque and handed it to her. TJ gawked at Robert who basically threw away 4k on food for him of all people. After it was paid for they slowly finished their drinks and joked around before calling a taxi as Robert forgot he was driving. At least he was sensible enough not to drive after a drink or three.

"Today was fun," Robert said looking at TJ who nodded.

"Yeah it was- next time I'm picking the place." TJ laughed. Robert's brow raised with a smirk planted on his lips.

"Next time huh?"

"Oh I mean only if you want to!" TJ stammered awkwardly. Robert laughed and nodded.

"Sure Theodore, consider it a date." He teased, however only he knew he really meant it.

"Whatever," TJ snorted and pushed his boss by the shoulder playfully. "I should get back and finish up those emails- it's 5 pm."

"Don't bother you would be finishing now anyways, I'll get the taxi to drop you off home."

"You sure? Thanks."

After dropped TJ off at his apartment complex which still gave Robert the shivers from how unkempt it looked, he went straight back to his office. He honestly didn't plan on eating for that long. He must have enjoyed it a lot to talk for four hours with his new assistant. The 29-year-old walked quickly to his office and was about to print off some paperwork to do at home when his office doors burst open and a very angry Jordan entered. Robert stared at him blankly as his friend's face turned red.

"Where the fuck were you all day?!" He asked with his hands scrunching up in anger, he knew his friend had anger issues but he hadn't seen it this bad since Robert teased him about having a crush on Jerome that one time in high school.

"I went out for lunch with Theodore-"

"What the hell Bob!? I needed you here in your company because you missed the fricking meeting you asshole!"

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh', who the hell is this Theodore anyways?"

"My new assistant." Robert shrugged. "Look I'm in charge anyway so I don't have to go to every meeting."

"You like this guy don't you, I knew it!" Jordan huffed. "I CAN TELL JUST BY THAT DOPEY SMILE ON YOUR FACE." He yelled. "This is why you can't let stupid feelings get int he way of work Robert, its a big responsibility and you cant go off willy nilly-"

"I know alright!" Robert snapped. "Shut up!" He retorted before flopping into his desk chair and massaging his temples. He really didn't need this right now, his head was already swarming with those dumb emotions and he didn't want to be dealing with Jordan right now. "Why couldn't Jerome go in my place?"

"Dunno Robert, maybe cause he's not the fucking CEO?"

"Whatever," Robert mumbled and sighed. Jordan seemed to calm down when he realized his old friend was stressed out most likely over those new feelings in his head.

"Look just be careful, he might be using you like Mira-"

 **"Don't."** Robert interrupted darkly his eyes glaring at Jordan with the coldest threat placed in his gaze. "Just leave it, it's none of your business."

"Alright just don't fuck up again." He muttered as he knew he had hit a nerve.

And he left. He left Robert alone with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up alone was a constant thing in Robert's life, he hadn't actually had a partner in years because he didn't like how they tied him down. He always thought he'd thrive better alone because there'd be no one to stop him or hold him back from climbing the ranks of the social class but it was lonely at times. Sure he had a pet cat but there was only so much she could do- wrecking the furniture was not one of the things he admired about her.

It was Sunday and his weekend video conferences were canceled, his friends (or the few that he had) were busy with their own respective families. He sighed and walked around his penthouse alone, he needed to stop moping around. Robert enjoyed Theodore's company when they had lunch together, even if Jerome almost murdered him for it, he was excited to see where this could go even if TJ seemed to be oblivious. He liked the guy, he seemed interesting but adorable at the same time. A very tempting piece of eye candy if he said so himself. He decided to go out for some things that he was running out on- maybe treat himself to a new suit or something to take his mind off of his new personal assistant. What a fool he was thinking that he could actually get TJ to like him. He was jsut his very controlling boss who seemed socially distant at times. It's not like he couldn't make friends, he definitely could but again just like romance he found it to be tiring and draining. All that effort just to spend time with someone.

Yet he seemed interested in the prospect business-wise, after all, it did help his succeed as quickly as he did. He had never been good at keeping friendships though- he was always a loner or a leader. Walking to his car he thought about it more. Maybe it was just effort lacking on his part, besides it would be harder to make friends now since his status as a millionaire kind of got in the way. He didn't want a repeat of last time where she basically just wanted the money and status-

Grumbling to himself Robert put on the radio, he was stuck in traffic as per usual. A familiar song came on and he wanted to sink into his seat. He enjoyed old pop music as much as the next guy but this was just ironic how "bad romance" was blasting out of his car speakers. Every romance he ever came into contact with was bad, either his partners were too much like him and they clashed or they were not like him at all and they instantly became distant. And now with his newly found fame, he couldn't begin to think about romance in case he was used, thrown aside, and just plain out lied to.

However, once at the mall, he managed to calm down and forget everything about his adorable assistant and over-analyzing his poor life choices when it came to human bonds. He managed to buy himself some new more casual clothes from the Gucci store because where else would Robert go if it wasn't high-end fashion? Jordan had once made a comment about him being hard to buy for considering the hefty price tag that came with whatever he wanted.

On his way home, he wanted to stop by the office and go over some papers but of course, he needed his daily five doses of coffee at minimum. He refused to go to Starbucks for their cheaply ground coffee beans or whatever they use. God forbid it to be instant coffee-

He sulked when he found his usual place closed for the day, something about a religious festival that the owners was going to. So instead Robert decided to go around a few blocks searching for his coffee, and he found a place that seemed quiet and cozy. Walking inside he was instantly hit by the smell of fresh coffee, tea, and pastries. And he smirked when he realized the cashier was just as good looking as the menu.

"Well if it isn't my favorite worker." He said sweetly when TJ looked up in horror. "What are you doing behind that counter?"

"Oh Robert, didn't think I'd be seeing you today- at all to be honest," TJ muttered setting down a coffee cup he had just cleaned. "What can I get you?"

"Uhm expresso? Never tried it here, my usual place is closed so came in here looking for coffee."

TJ laughed. "You might have a small addiction there."

"Just a hint of one." Robert teased back, he liked seeing TJ's cheeks scrunch up with a smile. "Do you work here too? Are you cheating on my company here?"

"Of course- we were never exclusive." The brunette seemed to flirt back, Robert assumed he didn't know he was flirting.

"You wound me Theo- but seriously why?"

TJ huffed and went to go make the coffee before coming back and setting it down. "I'm saving the salary you give me for college and this job pays for the living costs while I work."

Robert stared for a moment, his face seemed perplexed. He took his coffee and sat down at a table, maybe he'd work on his laptop in here instead of the office. He began typing away and out of the corner of his eyes watched TJ run around cleaning up or taking orders for drinks and cakes. He seemed skilled at carrying large trays of beverages. Robert really wanted to try and at least ask for the guys' number, of course, he would just look on the system for it but that would be creepy. Randomly texting him out of the blue- without even asking for his number would totally make him look like a creep.

He was going to go ask for it and play it off as a business thing, personal assistants number in case of emergencies, that sort of thing. But when he got up to go ask for it- he was stopped when a girl entered the store, she looked oddly familiar. Black wavy hair with it ending at her mid back area, dark eyes, and tattooed sleeves all along each of her arms. TJ seemed to know her by the look of it and when she went to give him a hug Robert had half of his mind scream at him to walk away and fire TJ. He never mentioned he had a girlfriend, he was getting his hopes too. 

He glared slightly and turned back around, abruptly picking up his stuff and walking away. He saw TJ look at him with a smile as if he wanted to say goodbye but Robert just kept his eyes in that same stern gaze and didn't give him a second glance. He had no clue what was going on but his chest hurt for some reason? It wasn't heartburn unless that coffee was really bad which wasn't. He just went to his car and instantly whacked his head on the steering wheel causing the horn of the car to go off.

"Stupid stupid!" He yelled to himself, hitting the wheel of the car and slouching back in defeat. Of course, the one person he takes an interest in is fucking taken, he couldn't ruin that for TJ even if he wanted to. He wasn't that type of guy to ruin a relationship to get what he wants. Everyone knows he's a selfish bastard when it came to work or materialistic things but he wasn't a douche bag.

He was feeling heavy in his seat and something began to sting in his eyes, having no clue what was happening he was broken out of his mood when someone knocked on his car window. He scrolled it down with a press of a button to see Jordan staring at him.

"Robert? Why are you crying?"

The taller of the two looked confused but when he gently pressed his hand to his eyes he felt wetness under them. It seems he had begun to cry. "Oh uhm nothing." Jordan could see past that however and sighed loudly. He knew it was because of TJ (although he didn't know it was TJ yet).

"Heartbreak huh?" He asked. "Let him go- you deserve better."

"Hah, do I though?"

"Sure you do, everyone deserves the chance of happiness."

"Yeah well, my chance is fucking already with someone."

Jordan stayed quiet as he watched him break down, Robert finally registering the feeling as heartbreak for a guy he'd known for a week. It was _pathetic._

* * *

"Spinelli? What are you doing here!?" TJ laughed and came around the counter to give her a hug. She seemed pleased to see him but out of the corner of TJ's eyes, he saw his boss stare at the two like he had seen a ghost or something disturbing.

"I came to surprise you dumbass, I have a vacation week so I thought I'd see how you doing, only for a few days though."

TJ and his best friend spoke for five minutes until the loud screech of a chair against the floor made them cringe, he saw Robert almost storm out of the coffee store. He tried to go say bye or at least offer a smile to his new friend but the guy seemed annoyed. He only shot him a glare filled with spite if you could call it that. TJ was taken aback at it but assumed someone had pissed him off in his emails or something. Spinelli however couldn't really stay long as she had to go book into her hotel room, so TJ was left to wonder about what happened until the next day when he went back into work.

Going into work was the easy part, seeing how Robert flat out ignored him every time he tried to approach him was the hard part. He could feel the anxiety in his chest bubble up, did TJ do something wrong? He went into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He checked over his clothes, was this too much of a bright color? He didn't care for gender norms and found loose blouses to be comfy especially on a day where his body dysmorphia was running wild. It made him seem confident even in his lowest of days. He stared at his black pants, those were fine, maybe it was the heels? He had worn them because he liked them and the person at the store said they'd look good with the outfit. His suit jacket was a beige tone which seemed acceptable considering Ashley wore bright-colored suits to work every day.

She had even complimented his heels that day and was surprised to see him prance around in them, He swore he saw Robert stare at them too with wide brown eyes and lips parted slightly. Guess he forgot to mention he was pretty fluid with his fashion choices. If only he could wear his red cap to work, that would make things easier to his hair to which he had insecurities about. It was thick and fluffy which was not how he wanted it to be. But, being TJ, he left his hat at home and totally forgot to bring it due to the sudden rush to get to New York due to limited notice.

So why was he being ignored? He had no clue. He had tried to ask Ashley but she was just as clueless as he was. So instead he took in a shaky breath. Straightened his blazer jacket, made sure his hair was well kept (It was getting quite long according to Spinelli), and adjusted the waistline of his pants slightly. He was going into the lion's den whether Robert would say anything or not.

He walked to the two oak doors and knocked with as little confidence as he actually had. There was no answer. He tried again and yet again no answer. TJ bent down and looked through the keyhole. He was in there alright, glaring at his papers and jaw clenching every time TJ knocked on the door. Scribbling angrily onto the papers on his desk and finally slamming the pen on the wood.

"What!?" He yelled angrily. His sudden outburst made TJ jump as he timidly opened the door.

"Uhm Robert?"

"What do you want Theodore I'm **busy**." came the rather cold reply, he didn't even bother looking at TJ which made the brunette even more anxious. "If it's not important you can shut the door on your way _out_." He snapped looking up with annoyance pasted all over his face. TJ's mouth did open to give a response but nothing came out beside a shaky breath to prevent him from crying on the spot. So much for having a charming boss, he was showing his true colors.

"Nothing, sorry for bothering you, _Sir_ ," TJ replied quietly and shut the door gently. Robert groaned when the door clicked shut. He fucked up there didn't he? It wasn't Theodore's fault he was taken off of the market and Robert should be so harsh with him. He needs to stop showing these stupid emotions he has for the man before he hurts him more. He got up quickly to try and catch TJ before he walked back to his office but when he opened his doors he found TJ a few paces down the hall with his hand up against his mouth, Ashley talking to him with a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

The two hadn't spotted Robert just yet and he watched as the woman began to try and calm TJ down who was so very close to tears by this point. He let out a breath and walked over slowly.

"Theodore, can I have a word?"

TJ looked at him while Ashley sent him a death glare. The other nodded and wiped his eyes on his blazer sleeve before following him back to his office. Once the door shut Robert began to speak.

"I'm really sorry about that outburst, I'm just stressed."

"Yeah well it seemed more personal to me," TJ muttered hugging his own frame for comfort. Robert tried his best to reassure him that it wasn't personal (Which it was.) but he was doing a very poor job at it. "You- we were fine yesterday until my friend came into the store."

Robert froze, friend? So he's not dating her?

"Like what the hell are you playing at?"

"I-"

"Spit it out because I have half a mind to _quit_ right now!" TJ snapped, Robert could see the emotional frustration plastered on TJ's freckled face. The confusion whirling around his head like a hurricane. "Please just explain."

"I thought that your friend was your er girlfriend," Robert said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and removing his glasses. TJ stared, mouth agape. "So yeah that's why I got snappy I guess."

"You think I'm dating- Gods no, Shes- No!" TJ stammered in what seemed to be disgust but also embarrassment. "No we are just friends- shes my best friend actually I've known her since kindergarten."

"Oh, right well sorry to bother you I'll just be getting back to-"

Tj stepped in front of him, his heels clicking on the hardwood floor, his blue eyes narrowed. "Why are you so mad even if I did have a girlfriend?"

Robert bit his tongue and grumbled to himself, ashamed of how he had acted. TJ scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing past his boss with a simple phrase. "Fine don't tell me,"

He whipped around when TJ was about to leave his office and groaned. "Fine because I like you- There you go now you have an answer."

"What?"

"I find you interesting okay?" Robert replied defensively. "Is it a crime to find someone attractive?"

TJ's face was one of pure shock, watching Robert squirm in his uncomfortableness as he stared at him dumbfounded by his confession. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Yes dammit!" Robert snapped. "Do you have to rub it in?"

"Oh wow." TJ laughed. "Well I wasn't expecting that- Now it makes sense, the lunch- the flirting in the coffee store-"

"Alright, alright- I get it. I'm obviously in my intentions."

"Well, you aren't too bad yourself sir," TJ smirked and watched Robert literally melt at the compliment. "But there's probably a million rules saying I can't be romantic with my boss so I'm afraid-"

"I can change those rules."

TJ stayed silent while Robert walked forward. "Let me take you out tonight? To apologize but just to see if we have something?"

"We barely know each other." TJ laughed nervously as the space between them closed inwards. Their faces close together and TJ felt the blood rush to his face. 

"Then let's get to know each other?"

If you had told TJ a week ago he would be kissing the CEO of the company he worked for, he would have laughed. Yet here they were, lips molded together and hands adorning TJ's hips bringing them closer together. He was interested to see where this would go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this story isn't my best work? I don't know i feel as though I'm moving way too fast- please let me know what you think because I have half a mind to abandon it but it might just be my insecurities talking lol


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't mean to kiss him, it just sort of happened. TJ was a little taken back by the revelation that his boss found him of all people attractive. He went back to his office with his stomach in knots, something didn't feel right about this. He, of course, had a mutual infatuation so they both seemed interested and respected each other to try and go slowly (which was failing considering they'd kissed by this time). But something lept nagging at TJ, was it the heels that just spurred him on? Or was there something more.

Either way, he had agreed to go out with Robert that night on a date, he had tried to get him to go straight after closing hours but he was in no shape to be going on a date! He looked a right mess- besides he hadn't a clue what he could wear. He kept idly doing some work on his computer until it was closing time and the office building shuffled out. They had set a time. Seven o clock and it was currently Five- He had to race home and pick out something that would actually make him look decent. He had texted Spinelli to come over to help him but he wasn't sure if she would turn up.

TJ got on the bus to go back to the run-down area that he currently lived in and finally, through some huffs and puffs, he made up up the stairs to his apartment. He was surprised to see Spinelli there waiting for him outside of his door.

"What took you so long?"

"Work-"

"Did you guys fuck or something?" She teased, knowing that TJ would get embarrassed when she did.

"No!" He snapped and let her inside, it was damp and small but it did the job of letting him sleep. Even if the neighbors across the thin walls were very loud during their nightly activities. He opened his closet and pulled out some pants and shoes along with what Spinelli called "his ugly ass shirt."

"It's not ugly-"

"Teej you wore that to a high school reunion." She laughed picking up the horrible mustard-colored shirt and tossing it in the nearby trash. "You are lucky I know what size you are and how to actually pair things together." She said rummaging through her backpack and pulling out a very tight-fitting skirt.

"No way!" TJ hissed backing up against his bed. "I'm not wearing a skirt on my first date!"

"Why not? You like skirts." she retorted and placed the baby pink tight skirt on his messy bed on display. "Are you scared he'd judge you?"

"No- I dunno maybe, I mean I did wear heels today and he didn't say anything."

"Well if he wants to know you and i mean the realm you then I don't see why not besides you rock whatever you usually wear." She said reassuringly. "Remember that one time Ashley A dared you to wear stilettos in ninth grade's winter dance and you totally had all the guys after you."

"I did not." Came the defensive tone. "Besides half of them prat boys were straight anyways."

"Still couldn't keep their eyes off of you."

"Whatever Spinelli- Look I don't have anything that this will go with." He said crossing his arms. She looked at his current outfit up and down before instructing him to take off the beige blazer jacket and switch the black dress pants with the skirt and leaving on the white loose blouse. "Really?"

"White and this dusty pink go together nicely- according to Ashley B anyways."

"Still can't believe you talked to them in high school."

"Eh, they aren't that bad." She shrugged and waited outside his room to let him change. "And make sure you tuck in-"

"Shut up!" He yelled and caused her to laugh. "Anyways Ashley T works at the company you know?"

"Really? Huh-"

"She works as Roberts's main secretary."

"Who?" Spinelli asked walking back into the room and going through TJ's extensive shoe collection. "Damn you have more shoes than me and I'm actually a girl." She muttered picking up a few pairs of flats and heels. "You gonna wear makeup or what?"

"No." TJ glared. "I don't want him to think I'm a freak- Maybe some jeans and a shirt will do."

"Hell no- I paid twenty bucks for that skirt so you are going to bloody wear it." She scowled and tossed him a pair of white heels to go with the blouse. "So I'm guessing your Boss's name is Robert then."

"Uh-huh."

Spinelli thought about some things for a moment and then asked. "So does he know you and Ash T went to elementary together?"

"Oh yeah, he was quite interested in it all if I'm honest."

"Oh really." She replied, obviously deep in thought. "How interested?"

"Dunno it seems like he already knew the answers to stuff I was saying so I just assumed he was using Ashley as a way to get to know me?"

"right- you better go because it's ten to seven."

"Holy shit!" TJ spat out and walked out of his apartment after Spinelli quickly added a hairspray to his hair to keep in style. "Thank you so much-"

"was he the guy in the coffee store yesterday," She asked and TJ nodded. She was crossing her arms and eyes narrowed and TJ knew she was thinking but he really didn't have time to ask about it. "Anyways have fun with Robert then."

"Thanks, Spin, catch you tomorrow!" He said running off to the stairs leaving her behind, she huffed and muttered.

"Or should I say have fun with Bob? TJ you stupid idiot..."

* * *

"Hey-" Robert was about to say but then his voice got caught in his throat- He knew TJ wore heels but he never imagined he'd wear a skirt. He didn't mind though and had to force himself not to let his mind wander to the gutter. He stood there, hand covering his mouth, and TJ could see the shades of red slowly creeping past his hand that was obviously trying to hide his red face.

"Hey to you too, you look good." TJ complimented, he did feel more confident all dressed up. For some odd reason, heels seemed to make him feel more at ease with himself or maybe it was because they made him taller than usual.

"You look-"

"Is it too much? I probably should have mentioned I don't really stick to gender norms but I can go change if it's bothering you."

"No!" Robert blurted out, looking at the sun setting right behind them. "I was going to say you look Stunning, better than that even."

TJ's turn to go red came and he laughed nervously. He wasn't used to charming guys complimenting him. Sometimes when he wore skirts or summer dresses if it was super hot out men would cat call him. He remembers his old friend from high school telling him he could probably pass as a girl if he tried to- He didn't mind but sometimes the insecurities of not looking manly enough did plague him at night. "Shall we get off then?" TJ asked and Robert nodded, turning to open his car door for the other.

"Do you want to go eat first or?"

"Depends on what you had planned?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the movies or arcades? Cheesy I know but I really suck at dates." Robert laughed but TJ could hear the nervousness in the uneven sounds that escaped his lips. Heput a hand on his dates knee and tried to reassure him it will be fine, Robert hadn't been on a date in over five years. The two didn't really do much besides talk on the way to the hotel resturaunt, Robert had lists of all the places he liked and this one so happened to be in a hotel. Hotel Elysee was fancy., classy and overall well-reviewed. Of course, many stayed as well as ate but Robert knew the place from spending time at different locations to keep his mind fresh. He loved his Penthouse but he just liked the atmosphere of this place and its fine dining.

Not only that but Theodore looked like a very nice piece of eye candy so he wasn't sure if he should book a more private table or not- Either way the two were seated and promptly given menus.

"I thought you said I could pay this time." TJ frowned looking at the no prices on the menu once again. "You know I can't afford any of this?"

"No- you said you'd pick and pay next time we went for lunch not exactly a date," Robert smirked finding the loophole in what TJ had said. The two ended up back on the subject of school, after TJ had told Robert about him being a bit more rebellious he needed to know more.

"So you said something about a club at school last time we talked? I never took you as someone who broke the rules and got kicked out of things."

"I didn't exactly break them-" He paused and thought about it. He technically did by invited Hector and Tubby in there but he did it for the greater good. "Okay maybe I did but it was for a good cause."

"Hm." Robert hummed not asking more to not seem like a creep. "How's the salad?" He asked after eating some of his pasta. TJ gave a thumbs up instead of speaking with his mouthful which made Robert laugh. "So do you want to order some wine?"

TJ was hesitant at first because he knew he shouldn't, he can get drunk rather quickly and if he wasn't careful he'd make a fool of himself. But he looked at Robert who was already ordering some anyways and decided to try and let loose to have some fun. He would have regretted it if he had known what would happen. At first it was jsut some red wine but the waiters must have noticed that Robert was more than happy to spend a couple of thousand on a premium red wine so they offered new selections and tasting sessions- it even came with cute little cheese boards which TJ gawked over. He was trying to cut down and become healthier but he couldn't resist.

"Wow, this is nice." Robert hummed downing his third glass of wine champagne mix, "Do you have a bottle to go?"

"Yes sir- would you like to try one of the Cheval Blanc we have, however, we only own a few selected bottles as it is quite rare."

"How much?" Robert asking his words becoming a little slower. "Well?" He narrowed his eyes when the waiter became flustered of him actually asking the price of it. TJ watched as he took a sip of his own glass and noticed how Robert seemed to become more impatient while tipsy-

"Well, glass is totaled at around five thousand dollars-"

"I mean a full bottle," Robert asked swirling the liquid in his glass rather impatiently. TJ watched as the waiter crunched the numbers.

"One hundred thousand and thirty-three dollars sir-"

"Perfect I'll take one."

TJ almost choked on his drink, he never would have thought 100k would be pocket change to anyone but of course, he is on a date with a millionaire. "Robert you don't need to get it- this one is perfectly fine!" TJ stammered at the red wine they already had which cost enough as it was.

"Nonsense that's cheap-"

TJ stared and just kept his mouth shut.

It only took around one more hour for them to become slightly drunk- Robert less so than TJ due to TJ being a little more on the chubbier side but it had its positives such as being able to fit into skirts that make him look rather nice on his figure- The two were about to go for a taxi when TJ was struggling to walk in his heels, the wine catching up with him. Robert had to hold him upright and the two were so drunk in fact, they couldn't help themselves. It was only more confirmed when the two stared at each other, TJ mouth slightly parted and a blush causing his freckled cheeks to burn. Robert couldn't help but asking.

"I could book us a room?" He suggested. TJ knew it was risky- he knew the risks of this but in his hazy mind on top of Roberts love drunk mind the two agreed, both running up to their top story hotel room for the night.

If only Spinelli got the chance to tell TJ who exactly he was about to sleep with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have figured out how I'm going to pace this and it's pacing very fast on purpose- for a reason that becomes important to the plot. Plus my last fic was at a snail's pace so I just want to try a quicker approach.
> 
> Let me know what you think? I'm starting to lose faith in this story but I'm not one to give up so easily haha


	9. Chapter 9

He doesn't really remember much from last night- But waking up in a random hotel room surely brings back some vivid memories of being whisked away a bit too easily. TJ sits up straight and glances over to his boss, he remembers they were on a date and blushes slightly. The pink rising to his freckles face- his hair was messy because it seems they had both crashed sometime last night. He wasn't complaining because the bed was rather comfy- TJ's eyes widened suddenly as he realized he was in the nude under the covers. Looking to his left he noticed Robert sleeping soundly with his mouth parted slightly, he also couldn't help his eyes wander to his defined arms and chest. The pink blush soon turned scarlet red and he wanted the world to swallow him whole.

From what TJ could gather it seemed they had slept together if the pain in his ass was anything to go by it. He didn't know what to do but he didn't have to as Robert finally woke up due to TJ moving the bed too much due to his incisive panicking.

"Morning-"

TJ stayed silent, this is why you don't drink on the first date. Why did he agree to test the wine collection? He stared at Robert's bare shoulder and saw that he had a tattoo he wouldn't have expected that from a high-class businessman but who was he to judge, he pranced around in whatever clothing he liked.

"What?" Robert asked, eyes squinting from the brightness in the room.

"Didn't know you had a tattoo- you don't seem like the kind of guy to get one is all."

"Oh this old thing? I got it when I was 17."

TJ's brow quirked and he stared at it, it was nicely done if he was honest. "Isn't that illegal?"

"I never said I was good at following the rules, I did some rebellious stuff back in the day." Robert laughed sitting up a little. "Are you okay, you seem quiet?"

TJ nodded suddenly which must have seemed rather fake. "Oh yeah it's just I didn't exactly plan on sleeping together on the first date, I normally don't roll that way."

"Oh god." Rober groaned. "I am so sorry- I was completely off it cause of the wine."

"Hey no it's okay, I don't regret it." TJ laughed awkwardly. "I had a little too much too, maybe next time we shouldn't drink huh?"

Robert looked at him and smiled. "Next time huh?"

TJ went red again and avoided eye contact. "Yeah well, I-"

"I'd love to, but we have already missed half a day of work." Robert hummed and picked up his wristwatch from the bedside table, he must have taken it off. He noticed the piles of their clothes scattered everywhere and tried not to shoot himself internally. "Do you want to go?"

"I think we should, Spin is gonna kill me for not texting if I'm alright or not, she'll probably think you kidnapped me."

Robert let out a laugh at the idea. He and TJ ended up running around or their clothes and wearing the bathroom robes provided as to let the hotel wash their date clothes due to them reeking of alcohol and the musky smell of sex. TJ didn't want to show up to the company building smelling like that and Robert once again was more than willing to pay to get it drycleaned in record time. Within an hour or two later they pulled up to the company building and made a beeline for the elevator. Robert didn't want to end the date like that (Although he was sure it ended halfway through last nights activities) he spun TJ around just before they parted ways to their respective offices and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Even if we did go off the rails a little, I enjoyed it."

TJ smiled, Robert loved it when his goofy smile lit up his face. He was definitely falling way too hard and he hated it. Jerome ended up walking towards Robert and having to abruptly drag him away by his shirt collar to make him do his work.

"Sorry Theodore but I'll have to take this guy to do some work that he's missed for the past three days." He said rather passive-aggressively but it was more aimed at Robert than at TJ who grinned at Robert who was whining about Jerome not being his mother and telling him what to do. TJ waltzed back into his office and ended up delivering memos to each floor, Ashley T saying his skirt looked cute on him ad he should embrace it more. Maybe it was because she was still into fashion and what society labelled "girly things" so obviously she wanted to talk about it with him. He felt rather confident after her kind words and was in a good mood.

That was until he got the basement floor where his part-time work began at, the mail workers stared into the back of his head and he really felt out of place surrounded by those in worker outfits, overall and gloves that were used to handle mail. He went to hand Josh (His old temp manager) the memos and wanted to dash out of there but was stopped when a few of the packaging people began to laugh as he walked past. At firs the told himself it was nothing, they were probably on their break and joking around. What TJ didn't expect was for him to be the joke.

"Can't believe he goes around like that, some man he is." One whispered but it was still loud enough to hear despite the noise pollution from the conveyor belt nearby. TJ froze for a second and shot them a stare which seemed to make it worse. "Oi sissy what you think you're looking at- get lost."

He glared and walked away rather quickly, he knew they have just stuck up in their old fashioned ways. People nowadays didn't have to conform and he didn't care what he wore. Why did some fabric labelled a skirt have to be exclusively for women? Or pants be labelled as mainly for men? He didn't understand and just kept walking. His eyes beginning to sting from the words. He knew it was wrong but his insecurities bubbled up tot eh front and the questions of 'What if they are right?' came to the forefront of it all. Maybe he shouldn't dress like this if he wanted to fit in, but why should he fit in? He's never been one to sit still and obey people. He had opinions and goddammit did TJ like to voice them.

He walked back up to his office floor and was about to walk past the two Ashleys when- wait for two?

He turned and saw Spinelli waving at him. Hopefully, this would distract him from what just happened.

"Spinelli? What are you doing here at my work?"

"Well someone did text me saying they were alive last night so I just assumed you dropped dead." She glared but noticed he was still in the same clothes as last night and her glare morphed into a shit-eating grin. "Ooh- looks like someone had fun last night." She teased.

"Shut up-" TJ stammered embarrassingly. "How'd they even let you up here?"

"I did." Ashley T said, filing her nails again. TJ was surprised she even had nails as she was always filing them. "I know she's somewhat unlikely to kill us all so she's safe."

"Somewhat? What's that meant to mean-" Spinelli said offended. Ashley T didn't seem to care though and TJ almost jumped when Robert came out of his office doors, almost demanding what the commotion was. But when he saw TJ he seemed to calm down and stroll over. Spinelli looked the guy up and down, narrowing her eyes and thinking. Yeah, it was definitely him.

"What's going on?" Robert asked, trying to join whatever conversation was going on.

"I was just saying how Ashley is unlikely to kill us so I let her up- It's his friend." She said pointing at TJ with the nailfile and Robert seemed confused.

"Another Ashley? Is this the one who was apart of that group you were telling me about?" He asked TJ, obviously not recognizing the hotheaded Ashley or thinking on it too much as his head was spinning with the first signs of love.

"Eew no!" Ashley (Spinelli) spat. "I wouldn't dare be caught dead with them."

Ashley T just laughed and rolled her eyes. Robert didn't seem to understand but when she piped up again he seemed to freeze, the world going cold and icing over as the planet stopped spinning for a split second.

"Come on Teej- I've been waiting for ten minutes are you coming or what? Vince came down and he's waiting at the theatre for us."

Robert didn't speak but TJ turned to his boss and somewhat lover and had to ask. "Could I have the rest of the day off? I know it's sudden but it's my friends birthday- I was meant to ask yesterday but obviously we got occupied-"

Robert didn't say anything and nodded slowly, staring wide-eyed at him. His brain finally clicking into place as memories of the sixth grade flashed before his eyes.

"Ok, right there's your answer now get moving TJ because I haven't got all goddamn day!" Spinelli huffed almost dragging him away. Robert just froze in his spot, Ashley T looking at him funny. She finally caught on and laughed.

"You had no idea did you?"

"I- His second name isn't Detwiler by any chance?" Rober whispered still staring at the door where the two had exited moments prior. Ashley snickered and that was all the answer he needed.

"HOLY **SHIT** I SLEPT WITH MONKEY-BOY!" Robert screeched and ran back to the safety of his office.

* * *

Jerome came back about an hour after he left Robert to sign the papers for a company deal and once he opened the door he wanted to scream for help as something was obviously wrong. Robert was currently sat on the floor, with a bottle of coffee in his hand, his hair messed up as if he ran his hands through it a million times and he looked like he was about to die from how pale he was. He looked sick like he had caught some kind of illness in the space of an hour.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Jerome asked taken back by the sight. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of him, Robert didn't care as right now he was having a midlife crisis at the age of 29."Robert-"

"You remember Detwiler right?"

"that kid from Third Street? Yeah?" Jerome nodded. "He works here now- actually I believe you made him your assistant if I'm not mistaken."

Robert's head snapped up and he looked betrayed, angry, confused and most of all embarrassed all in one look. "YOU **KNEW**?!"

"I mean he's not hard to miss- surprised you were that oblivious?"

"Does he know who I am- who I _was_?" Robert asked, obviously panicking internally. It wasn't that he regretted what had happened but it just made things a bit more awkward. He and TJ used to talk quite regularly until around eighth grade when they lost contact and he had assumed he went on to live his life. It had been almost fifteen years since they spoke- he kicked himself at not recognizing him sooner. Once he knew the revelation he felt dumb at not seeing the similarities but differences that had occurred since the last time they spoke.

"I don't think so- He'd probably cry if he knew which is why I didn't say anything."

"I fucked him." Robert let slip out of his mouth and Jerome looked beyond horrified.

"You _what_?!"

"I feel so fucking dumb!" Robert whined into his hands, his palms starting to match his pale complexion. "This ruins everything."

"Why? I mean you are a dumbass for moving that fast but-"

"I'm going home." Robert huffed, his head spinning. He got up and slowly walked over to the doors after grabbing his briefcase and glasses, what he didn't expect or want to happen was for TJ to appear back at the office so soon. It had been an hour-

"Oh hey- turns out theatre was full so we are going on the weekend." TJ smiled and approached Robert who seemed disgusted at himself, how did he not know? Looking at him now he can see all the mannerisms that only TJ would do- the posture, the smirk and just overall language was an obvious sign. How did he not know? Being kicked out of the fifth and sixth grades club for the greater good- He should know what! He was there, hell he helped TJ with his plan.

"Are you okay? You look sick-"

"I need to go," Robert said coldly and avoided contact with his assistant. He felt ashamed if anything and TJ seemed put off by his sudden change of heart. "See you tomorrow."

"Robert!" TJ snapped trying to get him to talk, what had happened within that hour that made him so cold and off with him? He really didn't get this guy sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol poor Robert, so conflicted. I think he's jsut embarrassed he didn't see it sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

TJ had no clue what he did wrong, on his end everything seemed fine. Yeah, they got super drunk which he regretted (Mainly because it made the memories hazier) but the two had talked about it and it seemed no one regretted it or would have said no in a more sober state so he didn't know what was wrong. Did he say something stupid again? Was it what he wore that put him off but he was too polite to say otherwise? TJ slumped at his desk in a huff, normally at this time of the day he'd be going to Robert's office to ask if there's any schedule rechanges he needs but that was impossible given that he wasn't in.

"Hey, Ashley where's Robert?" He had asked first thing on a Wednesday morning. The previous day he hadn't gone to the theatre after all as it was already fully booked by the time he and Spinelli got there. Vince didn't mind celebrating on the weekend and it meant TJ could go back home for a couple of days and pick up more things like his dearly missed cap. Yesterday it seemed he had gone home early looking ill with himself, maybe it was a bug he had caught or the hangover catching up to him? Either way, he seemed rather cold towards TJ when he had tried to ask if he was okay. So in the morning when TJ got up to his floor he asked Ashley and the secretary for their office floor looked at him confused, she checked the computer and typed away looking if he had signed in yet.

"Huh, seems he's off sick." She muttered pressing backspace a million times to double-check. "Look's like you are on your own today TJ." She muttered sitting back in her chair. TJ thanked her and went to go see if there were any filing papers in his office but it was locked. So he went back to his own office and attempted to sort out Robert's schedule on his own. It was extremely difficult as he didn't have the man next to him telling him if and when he wanted to do things, he just had to chance it. He knows he hates him messing with his stuff and it was one of his rules but given that he was sick he could make an exception.

TJ grabbed his phone and tried to send him a text- or multiple because he really was struggling to maneuver around his tight time schedule for the next week or so.

_ Sent: 10:40AM - TO: Robert  
_

_Hey, it's just me, hope ur okay and I'm changing up ur schedule for next week a bit! - Theo x_

He sighed and then did some more of his memo work as the people he had given some the day prior had responded via email and requested some clarification to what the boss actually wanted. TJ spent about half an hour retyping and formatting the memos into a better layout before sending them all via email because he would rather stick pins in his eyes than go down to the mail room floor where those guys laughed at him. He hadn't done it on purpose and he knows he shouldn't be ashamed for wearing what he wants but today he stuck with some beige office pants and a shirt with a tie. He must have done it subconsciously.

He checked his phone and saw that Robert had opened it, read it, and not even responded. He glared at his screen before typing away.

_ Sent: 11:56 AM - TO: Robert _

_So is that okay? Do u need any medication or anything? I could drop it off by ur house if ur desperate :) - Theo x_

He deicedd to go on an early office break and get some tea to try and stop his anxiety from bubbling up, maybe he was just busy doing stuff at home as to why he wasn't responding? He had read the second message and not responded either. Maybe he was just tired or something. He and Ashley had their break together, her talking about some heels she found and if TJ was honest they did look rather good and would look great with some of the suit outfits he had gotten recently. Then the topic of Robert popped up and he had mentioned that he wasn't responding to his questions.

"Hm, let me try," Ashley said getting out her green cased phone and with the tapping of her nails against the screen she sent a message within seconds. "Here is this okay?" She asked shoving the screen before TJ's eyes.

_Sent: 12:05 PM - TO: Boss (Rob)_

_Just me, hope ur doing okay will u be in tmr? - Ash T_

Before TJ had even a chance to comment, a sound was heard along with a quick rapid vibration from her phone. One incoming text from Robert almost instantly.

_ Received: 12:06 PM - FROM: Boss (Rob) _

_yeah, I'm fine and I don't know. - R_

TJ looked almost defeated at Ashley who shrugged. "Dunno maybe ask him again since now we know he's online?" TJ nodded at her question and typed out a quick message along the lines of 'Are these messages coming through alright?' And once again he was left on read. He glared and slammed his phone on the table while Ashley sipped her coffee and watched him get even more annoyed at the fact he was being plain out ignored. Jordan was wandering around the floor by this point and saw the two together with TJ obviously looking crushed.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah- Robert ain't replying to him."

Jordan looked at TJ who showed him the messages and how he was left on read. "Huh, well I'm going to drop off some papers in about an hour so I'll pass it on to make sure he gets it." He muttered. He didn't know the details but he knew Robert was stubborn and was most definitely ignoring TJ on purpose. Jerome and given him the light details of what had happened and he didn't want to be the one to tell TJ why his Boss was acting so strangely.

"Thanks." TJ huffed.

* * *

It took Jordan half an hour to print off the papers, get them packed in order, and into his car before finally being able to cross the city in heavy traffic. Jordan was good with his timing by this point so as soon as the clock his 1:10 PM he pulled up outside of Robert's apartment complex. He was currently hiding away in one of his many apartments instead of his penthouse because apparently, according to Jerome, he didn't want anyone finding him in such a state.

He clicked the buzzer and was let up, soon as the door was opened by his free hand he slammed the stack of papers on a messy kitchen island counter before taking in the environment around him. Pizza boxes scattered around the place, cushions thrown in random directions. The TV blaring and Robert's phone on the coffee-stained table next to the sofa. As for the man himself, he looked almost as worse as his apartment. Disheveled hair, an obvious 5-o'clock shadow from the slight glimpses of stubble on his jaw and chin so it seems he skipped shaving that day. He wasn't wearing glasses as per usual and those bags under his eyes gave a pretty good indication of how much sleep- or lack of he had that night. His clothes were ruffled and he looked a mess.

"Wow, what crawled up your ass and died this morning?" Jordan asked Robert who was shakily holding a coffee mug in one hand. "You've had too much caffeine, you're shaking."

"I know- Couldn't sleep."

"So you are sick then?" He asked walking closer inside.

"Depends what way." Robert huffed flopping on the sofa and trying to hide in the mountains of pillows he had put there. "I just can't go in today- or tomorrow or maybe even a month, who knows."

"What!?" Jordan asked, he walked around to stand in front of his friend. "What do you mean a month!?"

"I can't face him ever again!" Robert exclaimed in his defense. "How would you like it if someone who you knew in elementary turned up out of the blue, you didn't recognize them and then you fell fucking in love and fucked them before finding out!" He hissed wiping his face with his hand. He had such a bad headache at this point.

"Well, TJ isn't even that bad it could be worse."

_"Don't say it."_

"Coulda been someone like uh Freddie."

"Oh god, you made it worse," Robert whined trying not to imagine that. "Look its embarrassing, I was an idiot back then-"

"Nothing's changed," Jordan grumbled and was promptly smacked by Robert's hand. "Ow!"

"Like I was saying, I was an entitled brat who took being king way too seriously, he and I didn't always see eye to eye- we have history and that makes it worse because now I cant think of those fond memories without knowing I ended up sleeping with him!"

"Why are you so upset, me and Jerome had that one night stand years back and we had a history. We are still good friends even to this day."

"But you knew it was each other." Robert shot back. "Besides- it's just complicated."

"You can't hide in here forever." Jordan sighed. "And stop ignoring him, he's almost tearing himself at the seems cause of you."

Robert muttered to himself, shoving his face into a pillow as he heard Jordan leave his apartment. What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

Four days and Robert had managed to fend off Jerome and Jordan from forcing him into work. He would even threaten to fire them (Which he wouldn't but it was his last shot at being left alone) yet eventually, even he realized he had to face the music. He eventually turned off his phone after reading about twenty messages from TJ asking about him or just asking stuff about work. Yet eventually, he stopped messaging. Robert wasn't one to be impolite but he was struggling to cope with the idea that he had fallen for and slept with the kid who he had grown quite fond of in elementary school. Obviously back then it was platonic appreciation, he enjoyed the monkey boys company sometimes and admired his determination but now that kid wasn't a kid anymore and he had fucked up big time in his eyes. How was he even going to break it to TJ that he was king of the playground? He cursed every cell in his body as he slowly walked to the elevator.

He had forced himself to face the music- to face whatever consequences he had created for himself even if he looked a wreak while doing so. He hadn't shaved in five days, at least he had bathed but his hair was still slightly untamed as he had opted out of using gel and just brushing it. His hair was still super silky as it had been back then but at least now he had learned to slightly tame it. Luckily he had tried to make himself slightly presentable and managed to wash his face every night preventing acne and plucked his eyebrows. Robert was super paranoid he would get a monobrow again because he hated himself for allowing that and couldn't look at any old pictures of himself without cringing.

He walked up to his office floor's desk and signed in with Ashley who didn't say much. He slowly walked to his office and unlocked it, realizing there was no work to be done as Jordan and Jerome had sent it to him every day. He had spent most nights doing it while in the daytime he sulked in his own misery. Robert knew he had two addictions that seemed to skyrocket when he was anxious, angry or just in a bad mood. Caffeine and spending habits. He had way too much money for one guy so he'd either spend loads of it in bulk or donate it to charities to distract himself. Of course, donating it was for a good cause but when he was spending millions on it in one night then it became a problem as it wasn't thought through.

He sat down in his chair, booted up his computer, and read through some emails. He was about to go get some coffee but forced himself to stop as the shaking in his hands had become unbearable. Instead, he went to the vending machine and bought flavored water before returning to his office and looking out of the window. His head was still spinning from the revelation- It was Monday morning and he was still kicking himself for something that happened over a week ago. It wasn't the fact he had drunkenly gone to bed with his date, it was the fact that it was TJ and neither of them knew who each other was.

Taking slow sips of his water he began to send emails to offers from smaller companies wanting to do business, he and the tech team were starting to design a new phone to go on the market to he had to look over those designs and send feedback before Twelve that day. At around half Twelve he managed to finish his notes and send them back before the two double doors of his office flew open and the sounds of heels angrily clicking across his wooden floor filled his office.

Just by the sounds of those heels, he knew who it was but he kept his head down and tried his very best to focus on his work.

"So you decide to turn up then?" TJ asked, hands sprawled out on the desk below as he rested on it, leaning forward to tower over Robert's sitting position. "Robert!"

Robert looked up with narrowed eyes and felt his heartbeat increasing. "Is there something you need?"

"Hows about an explanation for ignoring me for almost a week?"

"Uh sorry I was sick-"

"Cut the bullshit Robert, you text Ashley back instantly." TJ snapped, his patience running on thin ice. "Did I do something wrong?" His voice went quieter and was much more vulnerable than his angry tone. Robert met his baby blue eyes with his own and knew he fucked up more than he ever intended to. Apart of him wanted to throw TJ out of his office and slam the doors but another part wanted to hug him and kiss his freckled face into oblivion. He was so screwed.

"I'll leave you to it then." TJ bit his lip and hesitantly turned but before his hand could remove itself from Robert's desk, a firm grip grabbed his own and stopped him from leaving. TJ turned around and stared at Robert wide-eyed.

"I- Sorry." Robert let go and clutched his hand in his other, nervously rubbing them together. "It's most definitely me."

"Are you sure? Have you gone off me or something?" TJ asked, taking a seat in front of his Boss's desk. "Do you regret what happened that night?"

"No." _Yes._

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, it's just complicated on my part." _Because I've known you since elementary._

Well then since you won't talk to me about it ill just go." TJ huffed with a glare and was about to storm out. "I deserve answers, Robert-"

"Look we can talk about it just not now-"

"Why not!? I've waited 5 days for answers and yet you say its complicated? What about ME!" TJ yelled, eyes stinging with beads of water.

"Because It's just how I work- come back later and we can talk about it in a civilized fashion,"

"No just tell me now I'm done waiting for these stupid excuses," TJ screamed at his Boss before yelling. "You know what? Fuck this job and fuck you because I **quit**!" He yelled shakily, fists balled up and a tear running down his flustered cheek.

Robert froze. he couldn't let him go- his head began to spin as the world turned in slow motion, those heal's doing half a turn towards those fateful double doors. The man who had stolen his heart, fucked it up, and made him question everything about himself was about to leave him alone forever. He couldn't lose him again but his words were failing him.

"Theo-"

He didn't hear him as the doors opened and closed before he knew it, and before Robert knew it, his legs were running towards the doors. His shaky arms opening them and his lungs filling with icy cold air.

"TJ- goddamnit Monkey-Boy I **said** wait!" He yelled, brows furrowed in annoyance. It did the trick and TJ's wide shellshocked eyes turned to meet his own. Goddamit he messed up yet again.

"What did you say?" TJ whispered. Disbelief filling his tone of voice.

"I said, TJ wait," Robert replied, not letting his nervous tone bubble to the surface. He tried playing off what he had called him. "I heard your friend Ashley say it the last time we spoke-"

"No no, you called me _Monkey-boy_." TJ shook his head. "Didn't you?"

"Uh." Robert stuttered, he really couldn't deny it. "No-"

"You did," TJ whispered, eyes looking at the floor and back at Robert for a moment, and his brain working overtime before a metaphorical lightbulb went off in his head. "There's only one person on this planet who calls- _Called_ me that..."

"Look can we talk?" Robert interupted TJ's out loud thinking in hopes of changing the subject. "TJ?"

"Bob."

_Yeah, he most definitely fucked up everything._


	11. Chapter 11

Robert visibly cringed at TJ's response, he knew deep down that he couldn't just play that old nickname off but he wished he could. TJ just stared at him with emotions glazing over his eyes. The older of the two didn't know what to do so instead he just let out a sigh.

"Hello, Detwiler." He replied stupidly which just made TJ's blue eyes widen more in shock. "Now you know why I've been avoiding you so- do what you want with it." He grumbled and turned around. It was hopeless chasing after him because he knew he fucked up big time.

"You drop a bombshell like that and you are going to walk away like-" TJ stammered in his spot, taking a step closer but keeping a wary distance. Robert didn't seem phased by it as he looked over his shoulder.

"You wanted an answer and there you go- I'm just, my head is just spinning."

"No kidding," TJ replied instantly watching the other's body language carefully. "You've known for a week? Wait- that's why you kept asking about third street inst it!? Why did you even bother asking you were there!" TJ snapped and Robert rolled his eyes. He noticed people on their office floor becoming aware of their arguing so he suggested they talk in his office.

Once the two sat down, TJ crossing his arms and legs with a very cold stern glare morphed onto his usual bubbly face. Robert cleared his throat and then let out a breath he was holding in before taking off his glasses. TJ's gaze softened a little bit, now knowing who he was he could see the striking resemblance still even when he was older Robert still looked similar just more refined.

"I kept asking because I didn't recognize you and I got curious- plus It seems I'm the only fucking one who was oblivious." He grumbled into his hands, rubbing his eyes. "I never exactly lied, I just wanted to try and figure out who you were cause I assumed you were one of those quiet forgettable kids."

"Jeez, thanks," TJ muttered.

"I never lied-"

"You said you went to a private school, last time I checked third street wasn't a private-"

"You never specified what school we were talking about, I went to a private college before dropping out," Robert smirked, explaining his amazing loophole to the brunette who didn't look impressed.

TJ muttered to himself, he seemed more annoyed at the fact he didn't recognize Bob either, and then another lightbulb went off in his head. "Oh GOD-" He squeaked realizing what had happened before turning red in the face from embarrassment. "We- I- We slept-"

"Yeah, now you know why I've been avoiding you so I don't blame you if you still want to quit and never heard from me again. I'll give you a good reference and a bonus- get you started at college and all that jazz."

"You want me to go that bad huh?" TJ asked, disappointment washing over his features. He looked like a sad puppy that had been kicked or something and Robert's heart stung. 

"No I don't but it's not up to me." He replied trying to not have to resort to begging. "I don't want you to go- because you are good at your job."

TJ's brown raised in suspicion. "Is that the only reason?" He asked.

Robert nervously tapped his foot under the table, does he have the guts to confess for real? "I like your company I guess- For fucks sakes TJ I took you on a date isn't it goddamn obvious why I don't want you to go!?" Robert snapped which caused TJ to jump slightly from fright at the sudden change of tone. "Look I'm sorry for being an ass, and I'm sorry that we've had a history in the past but I do really like you."

TJ sat silently and took in everything he was saying.

"I found you interesting when I bumped into you and hell, finding out you were that kid who challenged me all those years ago just makes me even more interested-" Robert fumbled over his words and TJ just stayed quiet, his expressions one of many suggesting he was thinking about it. "So? What do you say? Want to give this place- ME, another chance?"

Robert let out a long sigh after a few moments of silence, he knew this wouldn't work. He could always just demand he stay but he didn't want to be ana ss about it. Tj unfolded his arms and one of his legs which were over his knee and stood up. Great, he was walking out, wasn't he? But he was completely wrong on that part.

TJ didn't exactly expect Robert turning out to be- well Bob but he should have seen it coming. Those eyes are pretty hard to miss, he did change a lot through facial wise and his attitude seemed to humble down a little. But after finding out TJ would have expected himself to be disgusted with himself, reserved, or just ready to slap the guy. What he didn't expect was for him to become a million times more infatuated with the guy in less than ten minutes as he spoke. He seemed more vulnerable, open, and a bit more honest now that they were both aware. The fact that he slept with him didn't exactly bother him, unlike Robert who seemed quite ashamed for reasons.

So to make Robert quiet, TJ stood up, Robert must have assumed he was leaving. But instead, he walked around his desk to meet him, Robert braced himself for a slap, punch, or to just be mocked because he didn't want to get angry- his heart suffered enough. He was the one to be surprised when a firm hand grabbed his tie, yanked him forward and their lips were smashed together. His chest throbbed and he could almost feel Robert's internal panic die down once their lips moved in sync.

Yeah, he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Robert was conflicted, again his head began spinning but he wanted, needed this to survive. The two didn't leave the office for a couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probs a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar but im too tired to find them after already proof reading this thing like 20 times haha

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an alternate way these two could have gotten together, later on in life but I'm just excited to write this!


End file.
